


The Dead and The Living Birds

by elliewannajoinbatfam



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Babs is Oracle, Jason is sassy, M/M, Outlaw Jason, Platonic Jaybabs because I love when they hang out, Roy appears sometimes, Spyral Dick, Tim is a cute little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewannajoinbatfam/pseuds/elliewannajoinbatfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is my first Batfam fanfic, haven't decided to end it with Jaytim or Jaydick yet, but the plot revolves around Dick after he faked his death and became a spyral agent. Some aspects are taken from Pre-52, but most things are from New 52. My English may not be that good, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Dead and The Living Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Batfam fanfic, haven't decided to end it with Jaytim or Jaydick yet, but the plot revolves around Dick after he faked his death and became a spyral agent. Some aspects are taken from Pre-52, but most things are from New 52. My English may not be that good, enjoy!

A beep from the comm dragged Jason back to the reality.   
He knew who it was, but he just couldn’t summon up his energy enough to give a shit and put it in his ears. Either it was the obnoxious brat spawn of evil Wayne Jr., or Timbo, he figured he’d be better off without their preaching sessions.  
“I knew you wouldn’t answer.” Jason literally jumped, and Tim laughed. Not like him to do that, and Jason had to turn his head to look to make sure it was really the third Robin, not the first. Tim was standing with arms around a big brown paper bag, presumably containing Alfred’s breads.   
Jason had to fight the urge to laugh at how ridiculous Red Robin (with that bird mask on and all) looked holding a grocery bag like a housewife harder than fighting Deathstroke, but he said edgily.  
“What are you doing in my domain, replacement?”  
“You know, you’re not as mean as you think you are.” Placing himself on the mattress lied down the intruder. And that had its owner thinking whether he have been acting too closely acquainted to the late boy wonder lately. What’s up with that? He thought he made it clear by establishing himself as a goddamn crime lord that he didn’t want to hang around having slumber parties with people, or anyone in the so-called “family” for that matter.  
“It may have escaped your notice, but I tried to kill you on countless occasions.” Jason moved out of the bed automatically, an attempt to avoid sitting next to a guy he could possibly want to kill one minute into the conversation.  
“Trying equals fail attempts, I can take that.” Tim shrugged, and Jason wondered if he noticed him moving away on purpose. But if there’s anything in the world the legendary detective heir does not notice, it would be how much Jason actually wishes he would just fuck off.  
“Oh one of these times I won’t fail.”  
“Would you ask me to be your robin nicely this time?”  
“Is that fucking funny to you?”  
Tim didn’t respond. And there came the uncomfortable silence. Not because of that remark, though. Despite all evidence to the contrary, Jason didn’t get mad that easily when Tim tries to get on his nerves. He was just too tired to fight with the boy anymore, Tim knows it, and it was pointless anyway.  
There came a point when he just, well, got over it. Got over Bruce, other robins, and whatever happened to the caped crusader. Now he just wanted to mind his own business and get on with whatever he had left of himself.  
Okay. Maybe he didn’t regret all things he did, but at least he did know that some of them were damn stupid.  
“Why are you really here?” Jason asked once again. “Just cut the crap, okay? Is it about the fucking clown or what.”  
Tim seemed hesitated for a moment, he lost the smug look he had seconds ago, and pretended to be busy with getting his mask off his pitch black hair But he just couldn’t shove off a direct question now, could he? Of course, especially from someone as determined to what he demands as Jason Todd.  
“You should come back to the manor.” Tim said, and the sentence sounded a lot more like a confession than a suggestion.  
“Hmm… let me think.” Jason got up and walked to his computer setting slowly like he was weighing the pros and cons. “…I’ll go with a no.”  
“You know me, I don’t take no for an answer. Besides, I can list to you many appealing perks of living at the manor, with Alfred.” Somehow when Tim said it, it really did sound like he has written out that actual list and was ready to hand it to Jason. But no matter how much Jason sounded like he was chill having Tim around, he still hated how everyone just acted like he was part of them since forever, like all those sticks and stones never happened.  
Jason changed, and he was still changing, but he still didn’t want anyone to expect a goddamn red-and-blue-caped scout out of him. That’s just not how he sees Gotham, or the world anyway. He does what works, not what they approve, and he gets enough judgement already being on his own.  
“If this isn’t about anyone else dying then you should probably get the fuck out.” Jason grumbled, typing on his computer. It seemed Tim ran out of his persuasion power, or lack thereof, so he just sat awkwardly. “Go back to school, read books, do whatever nerd shit you do. You won’t get anything out of being here.”  
Jason felt Tim staring.  
“Jason.” Tim spoke softly.  
“What?”  
“Look. I never hated you,”  
“Good to know.”  
“Whatever, listen to me.”  
“You might not be able to tell but I’m actually jumping in joy here.”  
“Oh come on!” Tim was starting to get pissed, and that was quite amusing considering how rare it is actually. “We need you at the manor, Jason. We really do, more than Bruce would care to admit.” He paused, “We couldn’t afford to lose any more people, okay?”  
It was when he turned from the screen that Jason realized Tim was actually being serious. “Without Dick…”  
And that was when Jason snapped.  
“Oh fuck you Drake.”  
Tim stopped.  
“Does Bruce need a constant reminder of his greatest failure? So that he would feel better letting Dick die? Or do all of you just need me to replace him again?”  
Tim seemed a bit shocked, and Jason realized that he was being an asshole.    
But isn’t he always? He looked at Tim and the robin didn’t even look mad. The guy must have gotten used to being pushed out by Jason, just like how Dick got used to it before him, and how Bruce got used to it before that.   
Jason never wanted to shut Dick out, though. It was just that Dick was so righteous, so moral, and, well, different. Dick sympathized him, yes, but he never actually understood why Jason did what he did or felt what he felt, and he would never do.   
Until the last day of his life, Dick saw Jason only as a broken little bird who went insane and became obsessed with vengeance.   
Maybe that’s what he was, but he could be more, and Dick never saw that in him.  
Jason sometimes longed for those moments when he was still Robin a little. When he thinks about the golden boy wonder, for a few times, he wondered how things would have turned out with him if he hadn’t came back as the notorious anti-hero.  
Or villain, as most considered.  
“Look, Jason, we are all devastated. And that’s why we need to be together. You can act like you don’t care all you want, but you know him even longer than I do.”  
“Just because I was close to him ages ago, doesn’t mean that I have to be holding hands with you all.”  
“Fine.” Tim got up, “Suit yourself then. I know you’re still mad, and who you’re taking that anger on”  
“Fucking stalker.” Jason growled.  
“Well that makes two of us.” Tim said walking towards the wide open window, then jumped off. Tim’s cape hadn’t even gone out of sight when another beep came up, this time on his phone.   
Jason liked having his phone as quiet as possible, because well… obvious reasons, but he turned the sound on in some cases, namely like when Kory just blew up Roy’s phone by sneezing in her sleep, in which now was unfortunately one of those cases.  
It was an unidentified number.  
“Jason.” The same old librarian of the family, Barbara Gordon. Her voice seemed weirdly pissed. She had been unbelievably, and surprisingly calm since the bullet-to-the-spine incident actually, or at least during a few times Jason actually got to meet her.   
But this time it wasn’t that, and Jason didn’t quite like it.  
“Why are you calling me on the phone.”  
“You can guess why, Jason. And your number is secured anyway.”  
“Point taken.”  
“Listen, Tim’s there, right?”  
“Not really.” Jason wondered what the redhead had about Tim.  
“Good. I’m not calling you as Oracle, alright, I’m calling you as your sister.”  
Okay. Not this shit again. Considering how Babs has never called him even once after he came back from the grave, and the fact that he had been putting up with all the family-must-stick-together shit for so many times in the past month, Jason was half hanging up. There was never really anything to talk about, and Jason would very much appreciate it to stay that way. But there was something about how Babs sounded which was… unusual.  
“Look, what I am going to tell you is very important, and noone must know, do you understand?”  
“Uh huh?”  
“…I’ve been gathering insights about Dick.” The mention of the name grabbed Jason’s undivided attention, and his heartbeat sped up a little.  
“Exactly for what? He’s gone, Babs.”  
“Here’s the thing. That’s the part I’m not sure about, Jay.”  
“Hold on, what part,” Jason turned away from the computer, “You’re telling me he ain’t dead?”  
“Yes.” Jason breathed in, and he went silent for a moment Babs had to call his name again.  
“Jason, I’m serious. You know I can’t go anywhere without Bruce knowing being like this, and I just… I just need a verification. It could be a few days, but you just gotta check this for me.”  
“…So I’m not the only one, huh?”  
“The only one who’s what?” She sounded a little too confused for someone as smart as Barbara Gordon.  
“Who’s looking into this, of course.” Jason snorted, “Send me everything you got, partner.”


End file.
